


韦恩先生，你笑起来就不像他了

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 这简直就是人生的梦想成真，现在，他躺在床上，蝙蝠侠直起身子，眼睛亮闪闪地凝视着他。这是克拉克的人生巅峰，是他以后可以回味无数次的幸福的时刻……直到这个蝙蝠侠一把摘下了头罩，年轻英俊的布鲁斯·韦恩一边像是猫一样地甩着他被汗浸湿的头发，一边兴致勃勃地甩开了外套，“你觉得怎么样？”他不停地问着，“是不是很吃惊？我已经为这一天谋划很久了，你知不知道……”我知不知道……对啊。克拉克呆呆地想。现在他是克拉克，不是卡尔-艾尔。克拉克有什么显眼的地方，会让蝙蝠侠想要跟他滚床？他开始手忙脚乱地将已经开始脱光自己的布鲁斯·韦恩塞回到他原本的衬衫中，拼了老命地按住尚在挣扎的布鲁斯。“你笑起来就不像他了，韦恩先生！”伴随着一声悲愤的呼喊，今天的超人也在继续着对蝙蝠侠无望单恋的同时，经受着来自自己上司的性骚扰。这或许就是一个社畜的标准悲剧人生。（或者不是）一个超人已经掉马，蝙蝠侠也想掉马但是超人死活按着不许他掉的身份梗恋爱故事。superbat无差。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	韦恩先生，你笑起来就不像他了

**Author's Note:**

> 献给@皇慕 ，谢谢您一直xjb陪我想梗。
> 
> 还有，世界最佳拍档情人节快乐！！！！

00

一切都源于一场酒会，一个针对布鲁斯·韦恩的暗杀计划，还有克拉克的超级听力，以及忍不住多管闲事的热心肠。

当他跌跌撞撞假装笨拙地从布鲁斯·韦恩身上爬起来的时候，通过X视线，他已经看到了被逮捕的歹徒。虽然从他听到的内容看，即使这次失败，韦恩的竞争对手也还是会有后备计划，但是目前来说，整个会场应该还是安全的。他深吸了口气，打算像是任何一个平凡普通的记者一样，将头从那桌布底下探出去，东瞧瞧西望望之后将韦恩总裁一起拽出来。在保持伪装方面，他一向都很专业、严肃。

不巧的是，倒在他身下，不时用手确认克拉克的胸部与屁股质感的韦恩看起来也完全是同等程度的认真。

“韦、韦恩先生？”还没有反应过来自己到底是不是被报社老板占了便宜的小记者差点咬到舌头，“您在做什么？”

“姆嗯嗯……”韦恩一脸沉思地用手丈量着他的胸围，然后开始一寸寸地挪向氪星人的腹肌。

这动作不得不说，非常地……熟练，还带着一种不足为外人道的色情。“身材不错。”他居然能在干着这种事儿的同时，使出自己一本正经（不过还是吊儿郎当）的嗓音，“你怎么对发现这点的人说？经常去健身房？”

“啊、嗯，嗯，是啊。”一边被人用色情的手法抚摸腹部，与此同时屁股还在对方手掌下的克拉克吭哧吭哧地回答。他简直是难以置信。布鲁斯·差点被子弹打穿脑壳·韦恩，在恢复理智后的第一件事，居然是骚扰自己的救命恩人——如果他现在是超人装扮的话，他甚至怀疑布鲁斯会把脸埋进自己的胸肌里面去。“那、那个，韦恩先生，”他努力维持自己的冷静，“外面应该已经安全了，我们能不能先起来？”

他确实是打算起来，打算从这两只手的束缚中挣脱出去。然而布鲁斯·韦恩，见鬼，这个花花公子的力气可比一般人要大。与此同时，这位年轻英俊的总裁还在以一种固执的决心，要让自己牢牢地吊在克拉克的身上。

“大家都在找您呢，韦恩先生。”他再次做出了努力。他的身体开始坚定地向桌子的一侧，他已经准备好了，要以一种让人来不及生疑就已经结束了的速度从这个还在不停研究着自己腹肌的男人身上闪开。啊，成功，甜美的成功近在咫尺……！

如果不是韦恩总裁在那个瞬间两条腿从善如流地缠上了他的腰的话，他就真的成功了。真的，说真的。

“您在干什么？！”

“嗯……我不知道。”若有所思着的韦恩抬起脸来看着他，然后，就像是故意的一样，他浅蓝色的眼睛开始微妙地闪烁着，脸上浮现出了一种陶醉般的朦胧，“你才是英雄，听你的……”

他原本放在克拉克屁股上的手变成了勒紧腰，而另一只手逐渐上移，开始勾住克拉克的脖子。

“一个感谢之吻你觉得怎么样，嗯？”

他赶在韦恩真的亲上来之前原地坐了起来。好极了，现在韦恩坐在他的大腿上了。

“不！不要了！谢谢！”他大声说，“韦恩先生，请把你的手松开。我、呃，我要出去！”

“为什么要出去。”韦恩的脸上荡起了一个天真的困惑，他的手开始和克拉克的手缠斗起来。“外面很危险，万一还有人潜伏在宴会厅中……”

外面的人危不危险我不知道，正在跟韦恩试图解开自己皮带的手缠斗着的克拉克想，但是再这样下去，我的贞操是各种意义的危在旦夕。

他终于抓住了韦恩的手腕，以逼近人类极限的速度。于是他牢牢地将它们禁锢在两个人的胸前。“听、听着，韦恩先生！”他试图保持严肃，“我知道你很紧张，你很恐惧。”

韦恩挑了挑眉，“恐惧？”

“是的，没错，我知道对于绝大多数遭受刺杀的人，他们会误会肾上腺素造成的吊桥效应和真正爱情之间的区别……”

“误会？”

“但是不管怎么说您也不能这个样子！您自重一点！”他苦口婆心。“您不可以在第一次见面时就把手放在对方屁股上，不管对方是男是女都不行。不仅如此，你也不能像是这样缠住我的腰。这不道德，非常不道德。”他开始试图将韦恩先生缠在自己腰上的腿弄下去，他就要成功了，“我不清楚以前那些救了你的人会怎么想，”当然啦，蝙蝠侠拯救布鲁斯·韦恩，八年前的新闻，虽然超人从来没有问过蝙蝠侠对此的感想——不，他不要幻想自己的暗恋对象陷入这样的情景——但想也知道蝙蝠侠对此是多么地深痛恶绝，“但我是有家室的人……”

“你有家室？！”在那个瞬间，韦恩的声音提高了一个八度。“你……”

“是的我有家室，好吧，也不是真的有家室，但是我有男朋友！”其实也不太算毕竟他还没有表白，但是克拉克顾不上了，“您不能这么骚扰我！再这样下去我会起诉你的，韦恩先生，我保证！”

这让重新打量起他的韦恩眯起了冰蓝色的眼睛。他以一种狐疑似的神情上下打量着他。

克拉克松开了韦恩的手，他试图从桌子下爬出去，然而下一秒，他的领带就又被攥在了韦恩的手里。这个阴晴不定的总裁此刻宛如抓住项圈的链子一般地拽着克拉克的领带，逼迫克拉克留在这个狭小的空间中，而克拉克居然不能太大幅度的挣扎因为他能够听到自己西服衬衫行将散架的颤音。

一直歪歪扭扭架在鼻梁上的眼镜，也终于准备要结束自己的历史使命。

克拉克大脑飞速运转着，思考他到底是应该先抢救自己的贞洁还是先抢救自己的秘密。

“你……”韦恩慢慢说，“难道是真的没有注意到……”

“注意到什么，布鲁斯老爷？”

一个愉快的声音，伴随着一张突然被掀起的桌子，还有无数严阵以待的闪光灯。

克拉克意识到自己的眼镜就要掉下去了，手忙脚乱中却又察觉到只要自己的两条胳膊稍微动作，蓝色的超人制服就要从绷紧的衬衫中爆裂开来。到底哪个头条听起来比较好？“不鸣则已一鸣惊人！新闻报道者终成新闻！”，还是“超人亦凡人？世界最佳搭档拆伙竟是为了他？”B会杀了他的，如果他还有机会见到B。现在原地消失来不来得及？扎塔拉能不能出面说自己临时变了个魔术。他苦心经营了二十八年的人类身份难道就要因此毁于一旦。妈，你一定想不到第一次看到我和超人的名字一起出现在电视上就是我出柜的消息。啊，人生，多么美妙。B，再见了，我下辈子再来追你……

一切事物，不管是人群发出的惊呼，闪光灯闪烁的白光还是同样惊愕的布鲁斯·韦恩的脸庞都在拥有着超级大脑的氪星人面前变成了慢动作的电影。他已经能感觉到自己蠢蠢欲动的小卷毛蓄势待发。而在头晕目眩之中，他感觉到那个拉着自己领带的男人强硬地将他朝着自己的方向拖去。

于是布鲁斯·韦恩在闪光灯中吻了他。当他这么做的时候，他的手粗暴地抓住了克拉克的后脑——谢天谢地他这么干了因为那副眼镜此时此刻歪歪扭扭地停回到了超人的鼻梁之上但是他不想要谢天谢地他脑内二百个克拉克在放声尖叫B不是这样的虽然你现在不知道克拉克就是超人所以大概你还不会生气但你总有一天会知道的不别这样——

他甚至不能把布鲁斯·该死的·韦恩从自己身上揪下来，因为他的西装还错着劲儿地紧绷着，他不能，他，他不能，为什么他不能，他……？！？*&I&（……&%¥&……？？？

在果决地跟那个无辜记者当庭接吻完后，布鲁斯·韦恩一抹嘴巴，相当直爽地站起身，率先对所有人露出了一个恬不知耻的笑容。

“都来见见我的救命恩人，”他朝着克拉克抛着媚眼说，“还坐在地上干什么，来跟大家打个招呼啊，我亲爱的蜜糖甜心？”

01

“然后，他就管那个记者叫蜜糖甜心！你们知道吗，那个记者整个人都是一副吓傻了的神情。这太好笑了——”沙赞捂着肚子，快要从座位上笑翻过去。

“我甚至觉得这个记者有点可怜，你看他像是快哭出来了。”

“他可怜？！那可是布鲁斯·韦恩。 **那个** 布鲁斯·韦恩。你知道他有多有钱？整个东海岸遍布他的产业和房地产。他这辈子都不会和我一样，发愁明天的房租该怎么付——”

“我倒是觉得他面带愠色。”戴安娜若有所思，“你看，当韦恩宣布他要让他做自己的贴身保镖保障安全的时候，他那副样子……”

“如果还有人记得我们今天的会议主题是区域防护系统，”一个声音冷冷地说，“我会感激不尽。超人，”他顺带瞪了眼坐在自己旁边，一脸萎靡不振着的氪星之子，“身为本次会议的主席，维持纪律是……”

“……是我的工作。对，我记得。”超人无精打采地说。“那么，钢骨设计的防护系统暂时先会在大都会试用，希望这可以有效降低犯罪率……还有别的问题吗？”

与会众人看起来并没有什么问题，倒不如说，所有人都想赶紧结束这个然后继续兴致勃勃地讨论联盟最大资助人和超人媒体联络人间的八卦。

克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩，关于这一届的韦恩男郎到底能在这个位置上坚持多久，赌博网站已经给出了不同的选项还有赔率。但这和超人没有关系……大概没有关系吧。卡尔-艾尔心虚地想。虽然自打会议开始，他就一刻不停地偷看着蝙蝠侠的脸色。

从蝙蝠侠屈尊露出的那个下巴来看，他似乎对整件事都没什么兴趣。

也是嘛，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特，不管哪个都和蝙蝠侠没什么关系……

“……超人？”

“嗯，什么？”超人下意识地抬起头。

蝙蝠侠坐在他的对面，因为超人的走神而露出明晃晃的不赞同之情。“我是说关于布鲁斯·韦恩的刺杀。”他说，“虽然联盟的绝大多数人，我相信对他的花边新闻更有兴趣……”

莫非你也是绝大多数人中的一员。蝙蝠侠的凝视似乎在这么质问。

“不。”超人立刻挺起腰板。虽然他确实应该对这件事感兴趣因为他各种意义是这次花边新闻的主角之一，但是，不。“我是专业的，B。”

关于整个刺杀，他们交换了一下意见。布鲁斯·韦恩似乎最近正在收购一些高科技实验室……

“他收购这些实验室做什么？”超人忍不住发问，“它们绝大多数都不能盈利，并且研究成果也很难用在实际生活中……”

“但如果不由韦恩企业进行收购，它们将会被莱克斯·卢瑟和其他几家企业瓜分。”他给了超人一个名单，联盟的反派老熟人们几乎全都名列其中，“是的，韦恩企业的收购有一部分出自我的授意。”

在对布鲁斯·韦恩的观感有了稍许提升的同时，超人不可避免地回忆起了那些有关“蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩”的流言。有不少人说他们关系亲密……

“你没有被他要挟或者什么的，对吧？”他发现自己就是无法做到不开口。“如果你被……了。”

我被什么了。蝙蝠侠用眼神诘问他。

被……潜规则了。超人心想。把蝙蝠侠和潜规则放在一个句子里真的是怎么听怎么惊悚，可是诚然，蝙蝠侠很迷人……

如果允许超人发挥一下自己的文学天赋，他还可以称赞蝙蝠侠矫健的身姿，性感的下颌，还有猫一般灵巧的步伐。啊，他就是月下的黑豹，鬼魅与惩罚的化身——

“我们还需要一些证据证明策划者是这些人。”在超人眼中的性感天神蝙蝠侠若有所思地说。“超级听力不能作为呈堂物证。”

而全地球都知道，超人跟他们中的某些人有过纠纷。

很多纠纷。

“那么不妨让他们继续行动，”于是，蝙蝠侠拍板，“总有一天，他们会露出马脚。”

“可、可是，布鲁斯·韦恩该怎么办？”哪怕谈论的是曾经性骚扰过自己的对象，好脾气的超人还是禁不住开口，“这难道不会令他陷于危险中吗？”

已经开始收拾文件的蝙蝠侠缓缓地停下了动作，即使是隔着头罩，超人都感受到了蝙蝠侠审视的视线。

超人缩了缩脖子。

“他经常面对这样的危险。”蝙蝠侠很谨慎。

“但，这次的主谋可能包括了卢瑟。你知道他是一个怎样的人。”一个连超人都可以暗算的人。“B，我们不能把平民卷进来……”

“在韦恩先生决定支持正义联盟的那一刻起，他就已经不能再被视为一个平民。”蝙蝠侠冷静地指出。“你似乎很关心他，卡尔。”

关心他？“不！”他说，“我没有——”

“如果你真的那么在意，”蝙蝠侠却像在认真考虑着，“那么或许你可以负责他的安全。我们恰好可以测试一下钢骨的电子防护系统。当有犯罪发生的时候，系统会自动通知警察局。那些关押超级罪犯的监狱也加强了安保，而大都会的犯罪水平实际上一直很低……从这个角度讲，你是一个很好的选择。”

当然，他们之间还有一个更好的选择。但超人无论如何也无法做出，让自己的暗恋对象去保护一个有性骚扰历史的总裁的建议。

来吧，超人悲愤地想，如果有什么糖衣炮弹，都冲着我来。他不会退缩的，他不会出卖他的好朋友，他的灵魂伴侣，他的……他的暗恋对象。如果这是必要的牺牲，那么就让暴风雨再来的……再来的……

如果不是哭哭唧唧不符合人设的话，那么他一定要搂着蝙蝠侠的大腿哭哭唧唧。这世界上最为惨烈的故事，莫过于你的暗恋对象把你指派去一个似乎对你的肉体有着非分之想的人身边做贴身保镖，而你居然不能对此提出任何抗议。

他不能哭哭唧唧，他是个坚强的男人，一个超级英雄。

“就这么定了。”蝙蝠侠说，“接下来的一周，你负责保护韦恩总裁，我尽可能快地找到这群人的马脚。”

……所以他到底都是怎么不知不觉就把自己给卖了的，这是超人永远百思不得其解的一个难题。

02

“我很高兴你愿意接受我的提拔。”坐在办公桌后，认认真真挫着手指甲的韦恩兴高采烈地询问着他，“怎么样？你可以跟我用一个办公室——我希望你喜欢窗户外的景色，虽然我总是告诉他们，比起西区的海景，我更喜欢东区城市的夜幕……”

“……”克拉克挣动了一下，可惜不怎么成功。

“坐下，坐下，宝贝儿。”布鲁斯·韦恩快活地说。“不需要这么激动，我们相处的时间还长着呢。”

“我确实感激您愿意跟我分享办公室的好意，韦恩先生。”克拉克板着脸说，“但是，在此之前……能不能先请您从我的大腿上下去？”

03

“说真的，肯特。”就连佩里都发出了担忧的声音——那么一般来说，克拉克是真的需要担忧一下了，“你确定没有被布鲁斯·韦恩威胁？虽然他是你的上司，但只要你不愿意，我依旧可以让他滚蛋……”

“谢谢。”克拉克结结巴巴地说，“但是我确实想要先避开一下那些媒体，呃，只是暂时的。”他打了个手势。这也是实话。

“所以你和韦恩……”

“呃……”

“听着，克拉克。”佩里难得如此认真地叫了他的名字，“我知道你是个负责任的记者，总是想尽可能地抓住每一条消息，甚至不惜以身涉险……”克拉克简直要受宠若惊了，“但是挖新闻，不代表着，你要让自己成为新闻。我是不是最近给了你太大的压力？你真的不需要这样……”

“我真的不是因为这个原因才同意的，老编。”他说，“我，呃，之后还会回来，只是一个礼拜……”

这让佩里用了更长的时间凝视他。克拉克不想知道到底是什么样的主意开始在老编的脑子里成型。

“不要违反职业守则，”佩里告诉他，“如果你能把你的那篇腐败调查报道准时放到我的邮箱里，我不会记你下周的旷工。而如果你能远程工作，我并不介意你会不会每天出现在办公室中。”

克拉克·肯特的某个部分希望佩里能再强硬一点地挽留他。可惜，佩里并没有。

04

他拖着疲惫的步伐，回到韦恩给他的房间——他被借调到了哥谭，当然，那么一个正常人自然会需要一个哥谭的员工宿舍。他原本只是希望宿舍能僻静些，方便克拉克自己闲着没事做做超人的业余爱好——如果这里太吵，他也可以回大都会的公寓，每天早上飞到哥谭来上班。但这一切的前提是不会有人在白天以外的时间谋杀韦恩。

然而没有人能保证这一点，这就是问题所在。

“如果您需要的话，可以随时叫我。”韦恩庄园的管家将他位于二楼的房间示意给了他，而他再三拒绝了老人帮自己提行李的好意。

他用肩膀推开了门，跌跌撞撞地将行李拽进了屋子。房间很黑，虽然超人不需要开灯也能看……

看到一个小鬼正躺在自己房间的沙发上，手指交叉地凝视着自己。

“对不起。”超人下意识地退出门外把门关上，“我走错门了。”

他在走廊上发了一会儿呆，又认真地数了一遍，一、二、三，没错，从靠窗户那侧开始数的第三个房间。门钥匙也对得上。他咔咔地锁上门，又咔咔地把门打开……

这确实是他的屋子。克拉克一脸困惑。

他再次扭开门走了进去，那个男孩——他现在认出来了，韦恩的养子，杰森·陶德正四仰八叉地占领着他的沙发，毫不掩饰地用锐利的目光上下打量着他。

“你就是那个为了钱来勾引我爸的小白脸吗？”

然后，他兴高采烈地开口。

05

不，他不是为了钱才勾引韦恩总裁的，虽然韦恩总裁确实一直在给他（和联盟）钱。准确一点说，其实是蝙蝠侠为了钱勾引了韦恩总裁，然后他派克拉克来偿还肉债。

什么玩意儿。

“非常抱歉，克拉克，”在晚餐桌上，韦恩含情脉脉地看着他的眼睛说，“杰森对戏剧性的场景情有独钟，他并不是真的那个意思。”

坐在餐桌的另一端，切着自己的小牛排的男孩吐了吐舌头。

克拉克倒是相信他全无恶意，因为某种街上孩子才会有的狡黠在男孩的眼睛中闪烁着。跟他一直在桌子底下偷偷试图动脚的养父比起来……

这孩子简直称得上是个纯洁无暇的小天使。

“我只是暂时来确保您的安全。”克拉克强迫自己说，“韦恩先生，请您明白，那些照片和新闻都是误会，我对您并没有任何……”

“欲擒故纵。”杰森认真地点了点头，“我喜欢这个。继续。”

克拉克决定把杰森是个纯洁无暇的小天使的话原句撤回。

“也请您不要再……”他在餐桌底下踹了韦恩一脚。“这会让我非常困扰。”

“可是为什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯微笑着，他的身体朝着克拉克微微前倾了一点。“是因为你的男朋友？你说你有男朋友了，对不对？”

严格意义上说，还不算是，但超人有种预感，他们差不多快成了，大概，只要他们能有一方先表白。就是这几天，反正，“是的。”不完全算是说谎。“可以说是。”

“这个‘可以说’可有很多讲究。”布鲁斯评论道，“那么，他是个什么样的人？他身材高大吗？长相威猛吗？拥有和你一样手感良好的腹肌吗？”

哈，就好像我敢把手放在蝙蝠侠的腹肌上，克拉克心想。

“告诉你个秘密，”布鲁斯趁机对他耳语说，“我不介意你摸一摸我的腹肌。”

06

克拉克失手打碎了盘子。

也不完全是失手。

“这没什么大不了的。”布鲁斯云淡风轻地用餐巾擦了擦自己弄脏的袖口。“吃饭碎盘者，十之八九。你不需要为此愧疚。”

我确实没有为此愧疚。克拉克板着脸想。

“但是，说回你的男朋友。”布鲁斯又说，“如果他真的是……”

“他确实是……”

“‘可以说’是。”布鲁斯纠正他，“那么我这么借调您到我身边来，他就完全没有意见，他就完全不生气？”

他不仅不生气。克拉克满心悲愤，他还主动把我送到你身边。

“你没说话。”布鲁斯观察着他的表情，“那么我猜他没有那么在乎你……”

“他非常在乎我。”

“然后对我和你在报纸上的那些消息置之不理，还放你来做我的保镖。”布鲁斯若有所思，“你确定他知道他是你的男朋友？”

“……”克拉克瞪着他。

但是现在的布鲁斯的表情倒是有着那么以两分的认真。当他不再时时刻刻对着克拉克动手动脚的时候，他的英俊就变得如此动人。

“我觉得你应该和他谈一谈。”布鲁斯告诉他，“别担心他会拒绝你，宝贝儿，有哪个人能拒绝像你这样漂亮的甜心？”

“并不是所有人都是看脸择偶的，韦恩先生。” 

“如果你这么想，那你就永远迈不开步子。”现在，韦恩开开心心地吃起阿尔弗雷德送上的餐后甜点，他咬着布丁的勺子——有那么一点点下流。“我很希望你能表白成功。”

“不用在意我！”杰森说，“继续，继续，我喜欢。我可以录像吗？我迫不及待想把这个发给迪克。”

阿尔弗雷德过来带走了杰森，不管杰森发出多么巨大的抗议声。就在克拉克思考着这个家庭到底是怎么回事的时候，布鲁斯又靠近了他的耳朵，对着它轻轻地吹了口气。

“你觉得和你还有你的男朋友来一场三人行，会不会有助于他意识到自己的心意？”

07

“我不介意分享。”布鲁斯说服他。

“但是我介意。”克拉克试图把布鲁斯关在门外。“我不会让你玷污我的男朋友！你也不能玷污他！他，他是……”

“他是什么样的人？”布鲁斯迫不及待地问，“他厉害吗？凶猛吗？强壮吗？他是不是占有欲很强？我看到你每次提到他都很紧张的样子，这到底是出于兴奋还是恐惧？”

“他确实很厉害，很凶猛，并且独占欲强到会把让我犯过一次错后再也不敢犯第二次，”克拉克是指战后反思还有检讨，“我会考虑把您介绍给星球日报娱乐版。现在，请从我的房间出去。”

“这听起来不妙，我不会建议你和这样的男人展开任何的恋情。”布鲁斯说，“你知不知道这样的男人很容易在恋爱后出现家庭暴力？但其实这些描述让我想起了蝙蝠侠……”

“……”克拉克停止了关门的动作。“蝙蝠侠？”

布鲁斯趁机把自己从门缝间挤了过去，现在他靠着门的样子就像是一只懒洋洋的猫儿，准备在太阳下伸展开自己的四肢。

“是啊，蝙蝠侠。”他留意着克拉克的神色。“你喜欢他？你对他感兴趣？难不成……”

“我什么也没有说过。”

“你的脸色变了。”

“我脸色改变的原因可能有很多种，韦恩先生……”

“所以你到底是不是喜欢蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯眼睛亮闪闪地说，“虽然我知道整个哥谭95%的基佬都拿蝙蝠侠进行过性幻想，其中有不少认为蝙蝠侠会成为自己的男朋友……”

他不知道他干嘛要跟布鲁斯讨论这个。

“这和您没有关系。”他说，“虽然你买下了我的肉体……”

不对，哪里不对。

“虽然你付我工资。”他更正道，“但是你没有买下我的灵魂。我的生活是我自己的事，韦恩先生。”

“就一句话。”韦恩说，“只要一句话，我就不会来烦你——你到底是不是在和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱。”

只要一句话。这句话严重诱惑了克拉克。他真的在第一天已经被这位年轻的总裁折腾地精疲力竭，如果只要一句话就能将对方打发走的话……

……并且蝙蝠侠确实很有威慑力。

“我确实对他心存爱慕。”克拉克回答，“现在，您可以走了吗？”

他永远都理解不了是什么让布鲁斯那一刻如此快乐，但总之，男人信守了他的诺言。

他快活地打了一个响指。

“如你所愿。”在离开前他轻声说，“晚安，阿拉丁。”

08

克拉克睡得并不好，而当他听到蝙蝠侠的声音突然出现在房间里的时候，他差点原地起跳蹦到天花板上去。

“我觉得作为一个保镖，你睡得有点太死了。”即使是经过电子处理，那个低沉沙哑的声音中依旧带上了一丝打趣。“你就是这么保障别人安全的吗，肯特先生？”

“我只是被他搞得精疲力尽了而已！”超人下意识地大喊，他下意识转头看向窗子，因为那是正常人想象中蝙蝠侠会出现的方式。但是蝙蝠侠并不在窗外。

布鲁斯·韦恩正靠在他的床头，当克拉克·肯特看向他时，他整个人都笑得像是偷了腥的猫。

“被搞得筋疲力尽。”布鲁斯笑嘻嘻地说。他的声音经过了别在耳后的一个小型电子装置，所以即使此时此刻，他听起来也不像是布鲁斯，而更加像是在隐藏着笑意的蝙蝠侠。“我不知道我昨天晚上有这么用力。”

克拉克目瞪口呆地看着他。

“怎么了。”布鲁斯一条腿已经爬上了床，“你觉得……”

“你是从哪里搞到这个变声器的？”

“……什么？”

“我是说，”克拉克差点用上超人的调子，“你是从哪里搞到的这个变声器？你知不知道这样可能会添多大的麻烦？”

“……克拉克？”

“哦，不。”他说，“你，出去，马上，快一点。”他不顾布鲁斯迷茫挣扎，强行将他从房间中推了出去，“以后不要未经我的允许进我的卧室。”

然后，他打开通讯器，在加密频道里选择了蝙蝠侠。

“你的变声器出现了破解版本。”他飞速地打字。“有些人已经可以完美复制你的声音。或许你应该停止使用声纹加密某些设备，你觉得呢，B？”

蝙蝠侠回信息的时间比超人预计得要久。

“知道了。”

也比超人预计得要冷淡得多。

09

布鲁斯正在凝视他。

他假装什么都没有注意地继续切起自己早餐的煎蛋。

布鲁斯还在凝视他。

凝视是什么，和他有什么关系。

“你知道吗？”布鲁斯开口说。“有的时候我觉得你非常聪明，但是有的时候，我觉得你是世界第一号的笨蛋。”

“您付我工资所获得的服务中不包括人身攻击这一项，韦恩先生。”克拉克彬彬有礼地回答。

“我……”他张了张嘴，又把嘴巴闭上——自从昨晚克拉克承认他喜欢蝙蝠侠后，或者，在他假扮成蝙蝠侠又被克拉克赶走后，今早的布鲁斯似乎终于丧失了拿克拉克开心的心情。与之相反的是，他欲言又止的时间简直是前一天的三倍之多。

克拉克拿起餐巾轻轻地擦了擦嘴。

“我是个传统的人，韦恩先生。”克拉克·肯特肯定地讲，“虽然在您眼里这可能很可笑，但是我不会出轨……”

“你甚至没有跟对方表白过。”

“这跟那个没有关系。重点是我不接受没有感情的性爱，而我的感情很专一。”他解释说，“我对蝙蝠侠怀有着非常深的感情，而我不可能背叛他和你在一起……”

“是啊，”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“我觉得去和蝙蝠侠说，给你五百万，离开我的男朋友他也不会听。”

“我不是您的男朋友。”

“你……算了，我不想讨论这个”他说，“但是你怎么确定你对蝙蝠侠怀有着非常深的感情。你甚至都不知道面罩下的他是个什么样的人。你难道就不好奇吗？你难道就不在乎吗？万、万一，”他似乎盘算了很多假设，但最终选定了一个比较容易接受的那个。“万一他很难看，他丑绝人寰……”

“有些人并不是通过脸来择偶的，韦恩先生。”克拉克回答，“我对蝙蝠侠的欣赏，是对他的人格、对他的品德、对他的经历，对他的灵魂的欣赏。不管他面罩下是什么样子我都不会在意。”

“但，万一他是你见过的人。”布鲁斯说，“万一，万一你认识他……”

“您是不是下一句要说，万一你是蝙蝠侠该怎么办了，韦恩先生？”克拉克熟练地说，“这种故事小说里写了太多遍了，哪怕是最无赖的家庭主妇，看到娱乐版刊登这样的故事也是会投诉的。”

杰森从椅子上掉了下去。布鲁斯和克拉克的晨间对话不得不到此结束，因为男孩抽搐到似乎要把早饭都吐出来。

可能是在担心自己的儿子吧，今天早上的布鲁斯看起也是忧心忡忡。

10

“克拉克。”正在聚精会神地对着电脑赶稿的克拉克抬起了头，韦恩就靠在他的桌子旁边——他至少认真工作了几个小时，这也挽回了一点克拉克对他的印象。

“干什么？”克拉克彬彬有礼地发问。

“……克拉克”布鲁斯挣扎了一下，“你就不想问问为什么我会不停地往联盟投钱？你就不想知道……”

克拉克确实想知道，“我以为这是因为你对蝙蝠侠感兴趣。”

“什么？”他说。“什么？哦，对，我确实非常喜欢蝙蝠。但是为什么你会这么想？”

克拉克望了会儿他，人生第一次，他为布鲁斯·韦恩感到了悲哀——他曾经遇到过那么好的人，但是他居然这么快就将整件事抛之脑后。

他熟练地打开电脑浏览器，键入几个关键词，很快地，八年前蝙蝠侠勇救哥谭宝贝的消息就跳了出来。

照片上，被蝙蝠侠公主抱着的总裁正亲昵地搂着蝙蝠侠的脖子，他在人耳边说话的样子称得上是一脸甜蜜，报纸下面的文字部分则写满了对两人关系的猜测。

“还有后面的一系列报道。”他说，“如果你以为这没人知道……”

“我。”布鲁斯说。“我和他，”他指着照片里的那个蝙蝠侠，“不是你想的那样。”

克拉克想起蝙蝠侠说，韦恩企业在他的指示下收购了部分公司。“你骗不了我的。”他平静地说。

“……我没有和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱。”布鲁斯一脸受到冒犯的神情。

“我认为蝙蝠侠确实没在谈恋爱。”他说，他一直在观察着蝙蝠侠，在过去的许多天，“但也许你对他情根深种……”

“我没有对蝙蝠侠情根深种！”布鲁斯大喊，“你是个笨蛋吗，克拉克？！”

克拉克经历过很多次采访对象突然发飙，所以他对此处之泰然，“或许。”他说，“但要不然你为什么会投资正义联盟？总不能是因为您对正义怀有一种强烈的热切和渴望，宛如黑夜对那黎明的期盼……”

“……我确实会对正义怀有强烈的热切和渴望，宛如黑夜对……”布鲁斯似乎有点牙疼。“我不是喜欢蝙蝠侠。”

“是吗？”

“我……”他又换了个坐姿，“比起我和蝙蝠侠，我觉得蝙蝠侠和超人更般配一点。”

这让克拉克感兴趣地多看了布鲁斯几眼。“是吗？”他控制住自己对此表示赞同的渴望。

“是啊。”布鲁斯凝视着他的表情，“你不这么认为……？”

“我不确定。”克拉克说，“官方说他们只是好朋友。”

“但是我觉得蝙蝠侠可能并不想和超人止于好朋友。”

“我也觉得超人可能并不想和蝙蝠侠止于好朋友。”克拉克同意。

“我觉得，”布鲁斯突然满怀希冀地说，“他们很有可能是一对。”

“我希望他们是一对。”

“他们绝对就是一对。”布鲁斯确定无疑地说，“他们两个可以和咱们两个一样真。”

这让克拉克瞪圆了眼睛看着布鲁斯。

“我觉得我们应该取个倒数，”克拉克这么回答，“因为我确实希望超人和蝙蝠侠真的程度到达正无穷。”

11

“可是你这样是不合理的。”布鲁斯攻击他，“你这样很不合理。你一方面说超人和蝙蝠侠是一对，一方面又觉得蝙蝠侠是自己的男朋友，你就不觉得哪里不对劲？你是怎么和蝙蝠侠感受出那么多……灵魂伴侣的台词的？这不合理。”

“……”布鲁斯或许以为克拉克哑口无言了。

但是克拉克不会，他很机灵的。

“我是超人的媒体联络人。”他平静地将两个不相关的事实组合在了一起，“我见过蝙蝠侠。”

“但是你又是男友粉又是cp粉。”布鲁斯说，“你就没有意识到……”

“这是对人喜好的偏见和攻击。”

“那我换一种说法。”布鲁斯说，“我希望你知道，我了解蝙蝠侠。我对他的了解程度就如同你对超人的了解程度，我和蝙蝠侠关系就如同你和超人的关系。”

克拉克眯起眼睛。布鲁斯满怀希望地看着他，是的，他希望克拉克捕捉到这段对话的重点，而克拉克已经意识到了。

“所以蝙蝠侠是真的喜欢超人咯？”

12

“……我相信他是真的喜欢他。”布鲁斯沉思，“但有时候我也不确定。比如在那些超人比较傻的时刻。”

“这就很不好说，”克拉克沉吟地回顾了他和蝙蝠侠的相处历史，有很多时候他不知道蝙蝠侠怎么看他，“超人犯傻的时刻可能远比你想像得多。”

“有可能。”布鲁斯同意，“非常有可能。”

“但是总体来说，他还是喜欢他？”

“我确信如此。”布鲁斯回答，“不然据我所知，有些时候他居然没有把电脑直接拍在超人脸上，这不用真爱解释真的说不过去。”

克拉克又想了会儿，他确实知道布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠关系亲密——那段时间以前甚至有人拍到了蝙蝠侠在韦恩庄园附近活动的照片。他们现在可能也还是很好的朋友。

“谢谢你，”他第一次真挚地对布鲁斯说。“谢谢。”

“……不客气。”布鲁斯干巴巴地回答。

13

“我现在支持你和我爸在一起。”回家时，杰森突然拦住了他。“我支持你们。”

“我没有和你爸在一起。”克拉克认真说，“我没有兴趣……”

“‘骄傲让别人无法爱上我，而偏见则让我无法去爱我的所爱之人’。”杰森引用了《傲慢与偏见》的句子，他真心希望杰森不要把他和布鲁斯塞进什么小镇男孩和富家少爷的恋爱模版。

“你绝对应该和我爸爸在一起。”杰森确定无疑，“就当是为了我好，看你俩吵架我能下三碗饭。‘我是不会爱上你的，布鲁斯！’”他开始用一种戏剧化的方式模仿起克拉克的声音，“‘不，因为我的心已经被那个暗夜骑士夺走！’爱情令人盲目啊，克拉克。”

“……我很抱歉，孩子。”他试图让自己委婉一些。“但是这真的不是你想的那样。”

“我觉得事情一定是我想的那样。”杰森摇了摇头，“不然我想不出整件事还能怎样戏剧性了。除非……”

“你不能把你父亲的感情当作一场戏剧。”虽然，他没有很喜欢布鲁斯，但是他也不觉得布鲁斯是个坏人——刨除动手动脚的部分的话，他其实人还不坏。他今天亲眼看到布鲁斯聚精会神工作的样子，绝大多数人总以为布鲁斯是个绣花枕头似的草包，但是克拉克却发现，他工作的时候是真的很认真，不是那种装出来的……

除此以外，韦恩企业一直关心慈善，比同级别的其他企业要关心得多得多的多。他还愿意为正义联盟掏钱，买一堆不能盈利的实验室。他一直不问缘由地在战损报告上签字，每当蝙蝠侠为此教育超人时，超人都会对这位联盟金主心存感激。

事实上，如果不是他们第一次灾难性的见面，克拉克说不定对布鲁斯会有着几分的欣赏。

“你不能把这整件事视为儿戏，你应该更严肃一点。”他告诉杰森。“生活不是一场喜剧，而韦恩先生或许确实需要人来照顾他。他并不是一个恶徒，他只是……有点迷失在人生的道路上。”

如果有人能在他的身边，他觉得布鲁斯可以成为一个很好的人。但这话说出来有点太亲昵了，他不想给刚非礼过自己没两天的人这么高的评价。

“……你说完了吗，”杰森一脸高深莫测地说，“婚礼我到底能不能邀请迪克？你知不知道你们俩还没结婚，说起话来却根本是一个腔调？”

14

蝙蝠侠给超人传来了信息。

“卡尔。”蝙蝠侠说，“我收集到了他们行动的证据，之后，我会和罗宾一起收网。”

“我也可以……”

“不。”他说，“这是哥谭内部的事情，不需要你的参与。”

他说完这句话，却又沉默了会儿，可能是意识到了这么说确实有点没礼貌。

“还有，”他说，“收网结束后，我有事要告诉你。”

“你有事要告诉我？”

“是，没错。”蝙蝠侠说。

“那太好了。”超人在心里回忆了一会儿布鲁斯说过的话，好让自己再有底气些，“我也刚好有事要告诉你。”

15

布鲁斯带着他参加了哥谭最豪华的酒店的新年酒会。但是遵照和蝙蝠侠的约定，克拉克提前退场，不插手也不围观蝙蝠侠的工作现场。他其实有点担心布鲁斯。

“不用管他。”罗宾说，“我会照顾好他的，那可是哥谭宝贝儿。”

然而，克拉克还是对此感到了一些愧疚。有那么一会儿，他几乎要折身回去，或者用超级听力听一听现场的情形了。

但是这有违他和蝙蝠侠的约定。他知道这意味着他不信任蝙蝠侠，不信任蝙蝠侠能独自解决整个事件，不信任蝙蝠侠可以保护布鲁斯的安全。

所以，他耐心地等。

在半睡半醒的恍惚间，他感觉到有什么人进了门。那个人穿着蝙蝠侠的全套武装，行走起来简直像是蝙蝠侠本人一样悄无声息。克拉克下意识地坐起身，却没想到落入了一个吻。一个深情的吻。克拉克感到自己快要窒息。简直就是人生多年的梦想成真，整件事情发生得太快以至于即使有着超级大脑，克拉克依旧觉得自己头昏脑胀的。蝙蝠侠甩开手臂上的盔甲，而他迫不及待地勾住了蝙蝠侠的脖子，把他往床上推去。这一定是克拉克的人生巅峰……

直到在迷乱的错觉中，在耳鬓厮磨的过程中，他终于回过味儿来的嗅觉捕捉到了某种熟悉的味道。

某种他今天还闻到过的味道。

某种他今晚送布鲁斯去宴会时还闻到过的味道。

布鲁斯的古龙水。

拉奥啊。

克拉克在那一瞬间惊恐地想。

你身上有他的香水味。

16

他的身体停住了动作，但是他不确定——那真的是蝙蝠侠吗？如果他不是，他的伪装真的很逼真，而克拉克也想让对方见识一下超人怒火的逼真。而如果他是，那么他可能也要让对方见识一下超人怒火的逼真。他不确定对方有没有发现，但是在总算是直起身子后，那个蝙蝠侠一把把头罩摘了下来。

“怎么样！”年轻英俊的布鲁斯·韦恩不停地甩着他被汗浸湿的头发，他已经在刚刚的过程中脱下了自己蝙蝠侠的盔甲，现在他开始兴致勃勃地解起外套……外套？！

“你觉得怎么样？”他还在不停地说，他的脸上绽放着一个快乐的笑容，“是不是很吃惊？我准备这一天已经准备很久了。你知不知道……”

我知不知道……

对。克拉克呆呆地想。现在他是克拉克，不是卡尔-艾尔。

蝙蝠侠是抽了什么风才会想和克拉克·肯特滚床？

他开始手忙脚乱地将已经开始脱衣服的布鲁斯塞回到他原本的衬衫——还有铠甲中去，不顾拼命扭动挣扎着的布鲁斯。

“这不可能的！这不可能！”他也不知道自己在说什么不可能，但总之，他很悲愤——

“你笑起来就不像他了！”

17

“你搞什么毛病卡尔-艾尔？！”气急败坏的布鲁斯将超人强行给他套上的头罩又丢了下去。“你先来和我表白，说什么你就是喜欢蝙蝠侠，你爱他爱的不得了，然后现在你却要把我从你的床上丢下去。”

超人觉得自己的大脑有点卡机，不过幸亏布鲁斯已经给他做了很多次脱敏了。他可以面对布鲁斯深夜用蝙蝠侠的声调跟自己讲话，他就能面对这个。“你笑起来就不像他了，韦恩先生。”他试图说服布鲁斯，“我知道你对蝙蝠侠求而不得……”

“什么？”

“或者还有其他的，你对他偶像崇拜……”

“偶像崇拜？”

“但是你真的不用仿造蝙蝠侠的盔甲来安慰我。”克拉克说。“我觉得我还是有希望的，现在，请你快点离开我的床上，不要让我被人误会。”

“……”布鲁斯瞪着他。

“你知道吗，卡尔-艾尔。”他说了超人的名字，他说了——或许是蝙蝠侠告诉他的。克拉克觉得自己大脑过载，无数弹窗飞快地蹿出来挤满了他超级大脑的显示屏，“我确定我是真的爱你。”他说，“不然我会把这个头罩，这个 **蝙蝠侠的头罩** ，砸在你的脸上。”

“你就算砸在我的脸上我也不会有事的。”超人诚实地说，“但是蝙蝠侠会找我麻烦，一个头罩可贵了。”

他好像现在不该说这个。

但他真的有点死机。

“……”布鲁斯盯着他，过了好一会儿。“我没有想过。”他说，“我没有想过我有一天还得经历这个。”

“你说得好像我想经历这个一样。”超人瞪着他。

“……好吧。”他捡起掉落在地板上的盔甲——每一块都是货真价实的真货，超人知道，因为超人曾经搂着穿着这些盔甲的蝙蝠侠飞过，他也曾经救助过盔甲破损时的蝙蝠侠。

“好吧。”布鲁斯走到门口，他抱着头罩和凯夫拉纤维，一脸疲倦。“过来，我带你看看蝙蝠侠的最终秘密。”他说，“然后我们去上床，或者睡觉。随便哪个都可以……氪星人是不是真的气氛毁灭机？”

超人不能回到这个问题。

他呆滞地跟随着布鲁斯向着楼下飘去。

18

一个蝙蝠洞。

或者很像蝙蝠洞的东西。

甚至还有很多蝙蝠在洞穴深处飞来飞去。他总算明白蝙蝠侠的通讯频道为什么偶尔会传来奇怪的吱吱声。他没有想到，蝙蝠侠对蝙蝠已经盲目热爱到这种地步。

“我确实对蝙蝠感兴趣……”他茫然地咀嚼着布鲁斯曾经说过的话，拒绝回想起更多的内容。“但是我不是为了这个投资联盟的。”

“怎么样。”布鲁斯说。“这件事情可以结束了吗？”

“……”确实可以结束了。

但是超人还是想负隅顽抗一下。

“可能是你出钱给蝙蝠侠建造了这一切。”他认真说，“这可以被解释，他把基地建在你的庄园底下，但这不能证明说……”

“这不能证明说我是蝙蝠侠。”他说。“你说得对，我应该开个蝙蝠侠的出生证明给你——我去哪里开？深更半夜敲开戈登的门，‘喂’，”他用起了蝙蝠侠的嗓音，低沉嘶哑，只是这次没有电子修改，“‘快，把你的档案柜打开，给我来一张社会保障卡’？”

“但是，你和蝙蝠侠有过非常多的报道……”

“那是我之前的罗宾，夜翼假扮的！”布鲁斯不耐烦地吼道，“因为那段时间有人怀疑我是他！我必须得找个机会让他们两个出现在一个场合，可以了吗……”

“你还说蝙蝠侠喜欢超人。”克拉克·肯特的理智上线了，“是真的吗？”

“……哦。”布鲁斯再次深情地注视起了他，他之前愣了一会儿，可能是因为克拉克的话题跳跃有点大，但是当他回过神来的时候，他已经抓住了克拉克的胳膊。

“你可以听一听我的心跳。”他用一种难以言喻的亲昵低声告诉克拉克说，“听一听，听一听它在说些什么。”

于是克拉克便听了。

那亘古不比的节奏在两个人嘴唇移近的过程中逐渐加速。克拉克仿佛听到了爱情的长歌……

咔嚓。

有什么东西打断了他们。

“我就说，”正举着手机的罗宾——杰森，一边将面具脱下来，一边说，“你们两个会结婚的。顺便一提，赌博网站你俩真的在一起了的赔率是1:10000000，爹，你知道吗，我发了。”

19

韦恩家不许未成年人赌博。

布鲁斯·韦恩事后收缴了杰森·陶德全部违法所得。

——在他和克拉克真的用结婚的方式让那些坐台庄家倾家荡产之后

* * *

（很久很久以前）

“你在做什么？”布鲁斯靠在瞭望塔的转椅上，看着超人对着一台笔记本皱着眉头，敲敲打打的模样。就算是面对达克赛德的母盒，他也没有愁眉苦脸到这个样子过。

“呃，没什么。”超人试图掩饰说，虽然在此之前，他先张了个哈欠。最近的任务很多，他看起来有点睡眠不足，“就是，一点小事……没什么的。”

他可不相信会没什么，能让超人烦躁不安成这个模样的东西……

本着对世界负责的态度，在主动提出要给超人做一杯咖啡后，他趁着超人感动不已的时间，瞥到了word文档中闪烁着的几个关键词。

不是什么大事，只不过是关于城市管道修建的古怪稿件——为什么超人会对城市管道感兴趣？布鲁斯明智地对此保持了沉默。

就算超人在做超人以外的时间喜欢当超级马里奥，也不关蝙蝠侠的事。

至于像是什么第二天，他恰好在《星球日报》社会政治版读到了一模一样的话，那又不是布鲁斯的错。

他一直很尊重超人的隐私。

一直如此。

——The End——


End file.
